The Sun and Moon
by Killyousall
Summary: The Rum Tum Tugger is not a terrible bore. He knows it. Everyone else knows it. So, why doesn't Mistoffelees know it. Can Tugger prove to the magician that he's a worthy mate. And what's with Macavity's sudden interest in Misto. SLASH fic Tugger/Misto
1. Not a Bore!

The Sun and Moon

This is a CATS slash-fic so if your not into that sort of thing...well then what the fuck are you doing reading this. The pairing is Tugger/Misto so let's have our selves a go-go and get on with the show-show...ACTION!

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS.

* * *

To say that Tugger was annoyed would be a major understatement. He was fuming. How in the name of Deuteronomy did Mistoffelees manage to piss him off so much. It was uncanny. One minute he was singing his song for the Jellicle Ball, having all the kits and queens swooning over him, and the next he's being told off by a damn magi-cat.

_The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore._

A bore he had said. Ridiculous. In his opinion he was the least boring cat there was and that was that. It shouldn't bother him that one cat out of the whole lot thought he was boring. Well there were a few who didn't like him too much, but that didn't matter since they were Jellicles who stuck to his brother all the time. At least they'd never thought that he was boring. Irritating, yes. Perverted, that was debatable. A great furry fat-head who only thinks with his male parts, Demeter had only told him this once, but never had any one of them ever called him boring. It was a complete insult to everything he stood for.

Toms, queens, and kittens alike halted in their daily routines and watched in anticipation as Tugger stormed toward Mistoffelelees's den. It was a simple home really, just a broken kiln with a few blankets in it. He had no use for anything fancy for he already shared a house with Tugger. They were owned separately by two sisters whom held a great love for anything feline.

Munkustrap watched his brother's sour mood increase the closer he got to his destination. If he knew Tugger like he thought he did then odds were that the disgruntled tom had no earthly idea what he was going to do once he arrived at Misto's. If he wished to then he could simply glare at the magicians door then turn and leave in a less than satisfied defeat. However Munk knew Tugger was far too stubborn for that. No, he was more than likely going to do something far more stupid. He knew because where his motto was think then act, Tugger's motto was act first think never.

Finally standing in front of Misto's house Tugger proceeded to knock, or in his case rapidly bang, on the door. All Jellicles within hearing range covered their sensitive ears and cursed for the loud noise to stop. It finally did when the door suddenly swung open barely missing Tugger's face in the process. The narcissistic Maine Coon cursed loudly and cradled his injured nose with his paws.

In the kiln's doorway stood a very irritated looking Mistoffelees giving the bloody-nosed tom a very unsympathetic glare.

"Would you please kindly stop putting dents in my door?" He dryly demanded. Tugger looked at the tom in front of him as if he were on catnip. "ONLY IF YOU STOP PUTTING DENTS IN MY FACE!" he yelled feeling very undignified. '_And my pride'._

Munkustrap rolled his eyes in defeat. His brother truly was an idiot.


	2. Pipe Water and Apologies?

The Sun and Moon

This is a CATS slash-fic so if your not into that sort of thing...well then what the fuck are you doing reading this. The pairing is Tugger/Misto so let's have our selves a go-go and get on with the show-show...ACTION!

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS.

* * *

"Well, that could have gone better." Munkustrap chuckled. His humor was quickly rewarded with a heated glare from a less than amused Tugger. Laughter came to a stop and was replaced with a sigh.

"You can't say you didn't have it coming, Tug." Indeed he had asked for it. When Misto had decided he'd had enough of Tugger standing there yelling like an idiot he opted to ignore the angry tom and return to the silence of his den. This resulted in Tugger ineffectively trying to stop him and getting his hand crushed in a kiln door, leaving Munkustrap to drag his whining tail to Jellylorum for treatment.

"Wait let me get this strait, he crushes my paw and practically breaks my nose and suddenly I'm in the wrong? Where is the logic in that?" Tugger eyed his brother warily. "Have you been drinking pipe water?"

"No, and how many times do I have to tell you that it was you who did that, not me. You remember it wrong."

"No, I'm pretty sure it was you cause you were acting all weird afterward."

"You only thought that because you were hallucinating from the pipe water."

"Now why would I be stupid enough to drink something out of a pipe?"

"Don't ask me your the one who did it."

"Well, then if your so smart why didn't you stop m-"

"BOYS, not that I don't love your company, but couldn't you continue this discussion somewhere besides my den?"

Both toms turned to a frustrated Jellylorum, whom, while they were arguing, had finished wrapping up Tugger's injured paw.

After awkwardly apologizing and thanking the elder queen for her help the two proceeded to walk to their own dens for the night. On the way there Tugger couldn't help but allow himself to be coddled by squealing kits who wanted to hear how he acquired his new "battle scars". He quickly spun up a tail of how he bravely saved a beautiful queen from a vicious pollicle. Like feeding candy to a baby they ate up his phony knights tale as if it were canned tuna.

Eventually, the kittens got tired and left him alone. It wasn't until the last of them had left that he realized they hadn't been the only ones listening to his story. "You really are a terrible bore aren't you?" a taunting voice crooned. Tugger's face twisted with annoyance. "Can't you at least tell them some real stories?" Mistoffelees's slender form practically materialized out of the shadows making Tugger wonder if he was using some kind of allusion. You never knew with Misto. "Well, you know how the kits love their fairytales. Who am I to deprive them?" he replied his eyes never leaving the offending tom's blue ones. "So, Mr. Mistoffelees are you here to simply mock me or did you come to cause me more bodily harm, because to tell the truth I'm not too keen on either one." He did nothing to hide the malice in his voice.

"Actually I came to apologize" Mistoffelees replied coolly. Tugger stared. "...What?"


	3. Dinner with a Side of Danger!

The Sun and Moon

This is a CATS slash-fic so if your not into that sort of thing...well then what the fuck are you doing reading this. The pairing is Tugger/Misto so let's have our selves a go-go and get on with the show-show...ACTION!

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS.

* * *

"Now I know you said you wanted to make it up to me Misto, but don't you think there could be an easier way?" Tugger said shakily as he tried to keep his balance. Currently they were walking on a very high branch outside the window to a fancy restaurant. Honestly, could Mistoffelees have chosen a more dangerous way to get food.

"Nonsense, Tug, we'll be fine. I offered you dinner and I plan to keep my promise." Tugger glared as the graceful magician walked across the thin branch with ease. He couldn't help feeling jealous. "Or maybe your just trying to get me killed!" he accused. Misto paused mid-step and looked back at the shaky Maine Coon with a smirk. Oh shit, maybe he'd hit the nail on the head. "Your not afraid of heights are you Tug?" he asked. The sheer mockery in his voice was evident. This angered Tugger enough for him momentarily forget his fear and stalk toward Mistoffelees with a sneer on his face. "The Rum Tum Tugger fears nothing of the sort" he stated scornfully. Misto's smirk widened and he drew his face closer to Tugger's throwing the taller one off guard. The surprised tom held his breath as Mistoffelees passed his lips and came to his ear. "Of course not Tug! If it were otherwise you wouldn't have gotten this far." The smaller of the two pulled back and smiled triumphantly. Tugger, finally snapping out of his confused stupor, looked down and realized that the magician spoke the truth. He was already at the very end of the branch, right next to the window. How did that happen?

"You coming Tugger?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah., I'm ...uh right behind you." Tugger mumbled. When he finally managed to clumsily stumble through the window he took in his surroundings. Apparently Misto had managed to sneak them into a gourmet kitchen. The smell of food filled his senses. It was all too heavenly, but he couldn't help feel like something was missing.

"Um, Misto, where are the humans?" He asked. Surely, this place couldn't be deserted right. The lights were still on. "What? Oh, the restaurant is closed for the night, but the cooks like to stay and enjoy the leftovers with some wine. They never stay in the kitchen for too long." The Tuxedo cat replied. "Well, you've certainly done your homework, haven't you?" Tugger asked accusingly.

Misto rolled his eyes at the taller cat's suspicion. "Uncle Bustopher told me about this place. Has really good food from what I've heard!"

Eyeing the sharp looking butcher knives on the tables above, Tugger felt his stomach drop. He wasn't feeling very hungry anymore.

"Um, Misto if the humans are the ones eating the leftovers then what exactly are we supposed to eat?" He asked hesitantly.

He received no answer.

The fearful Maine Coon looked around to find that his guide had vanished. Dammit, if this was one of Mistoffelees's disappearing acts then he was going to be pissed. "Tugger!" "AH, HOLY SHIT!" A black and white paw covered his mouth silencing his screams.

The slightly ruffled tom turned to find a very impatient looking Misto. "Where the hell did you go?" Tugger demanded. "Never mind _that_, come see what I found!" He grabbed the flustered cat's paw and dragged him to their destination.

"Where are you ta-" Tugger was stopped short when his eyes met a heavenly sight. Food. More food than he'd probably ever see again in his nine lives. Meats and dairies. The fruit was a bit of a let down, but by GOD there was fish. Of all kinds. "Well?" asked the smug looking Magician. " You are forgiven!" "Glad to hear it!"

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU FILTHY ANIMALS DOING IN HERE?" an angry voice bellowed. All serenity left the room and was replaced with a feeling of danger. The two toms turned to see a man with a huge knife coming toward them. Tugger was about to make a run for it when his gaze shifted to Misto. Why wasn't he moving? Letting out a string of curses, Tugger grabbed the petrified tom before the knife could come down on him. Carrying Mistoffelees bridal style he quickly darted out of the storage room and back into the kitchen. By then more humans had started flooding into the room wondering what all the racket was about. Tugger took this as his cue to leave and jumped out the window back onto the branch. Walking across didn't seem like much of a problem now that he was running for their lives.

"Tugger?" came a small startled voice.

The previously addressed cat looked down at a confused and slightly red faced Misto. Finally registering the fact he was holding a now very awake tom he realized just how awkward this was.

**Kriiitch**

"TUGGER THE BRANCH!"

**SNAP**

When the sickening sound reached Tugger's ears it was too late. They were already plummeting to what would surely be their deaths. Misto's powers were not as developed as Macavity's, but at that moment he would have given anything to have the power of levitation. The next best thing would have to do. Summoning his magic as best he could he conjured up a rope made of 30 colorful handkerchiefs all tied together. One end grabbed onto a nearby branch and the other wrapped around him and Tugger. Once they were secure the rope snapped tight keeping them from meeting the cold hard ground below. It had hurt quite a bit, but at least they were safe.

"Tugger, will you please stop screaming, WE'RE ALIVE!"

"...we're alive?" The confused Maine Coon looked around. He was sure they were going to be street pizza. Misto rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Misto!"

"Yes, Tugger?"

"...Promise me that you will never, ever ask me out to dinner again!"

"Got it."

"Misto?"

"-sigh-Yes, Tug"

"How do we get down?"


	4. Why Argue with an Idiot?

The Sun and Moon

This is a CATS slash-fic so if your not into that sort of thing...well then what the fuck are you doing reading this. The pairing is Tugger/Misto so let's have our selves a go-go and get on with the show-show...ACTION!

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS.

* * *

"Tuggy!" One twitch.

"Tuuuuuggyyyy!" Two twitches.

"Tuuuugggyyyy-pooooooo!" Three.

"...-"

"I swear to the heavy-side, Alonzo, if you do not put a sock in it I AM GOING TO THROW YOU IN A DUMPSTER!"

"Mmm, no thanks. I don't eat junk-food!" the black and white cat retorted. Why Alonzo had chosen to bother him today he would never know, but the irritating prat was successfully tap-dancing on his last nerve. And, speaking of nerve, what the hell was up with Misto? First he almost gets him killed and then he just acts like nothing even happened the night before. He could handle that, but the thing that really pissed him off was the fact that today Misto seemed to be avoiding him. Not even that, actually, he was acting like he wasn't even there. The Maine Coon swore he could do a pole dance and the tom wouldn't even blink. He had already gone through all possible scenarios for the reasonings of this indignation.

**1: Misto could be mad at him. But, why would he be?** _He's the one who nearly got them killed._

**2: Misto could think that Tugger was mad at him.** _Even if that was true, since when did Misto care what he thought?_

**3: Misto really doesn't think much of what happened yesterday.** _That was utter bullshit, because, no one in there right mind just forgets about two near-death experiences that happened on the same night._

So far, this really wasn't helping his oncoming headache. Alonzo had chosen this most inopportune moment to start pelting him with paper balls from an old news article. Tugger turned to threaten the annoying tom only to receive a paper ball in the face. Alonzo let out a giggle. "You know, Tugger, if you ever looked at the kits like that, I don't think they'd ever come near you again. You'd be out of a fan-club!"

"..."

"Oh come on! What's the point of me coming here to annoy you if your not even gonna react properly?" Alonzo huffed. Tugger couldn't help but smirk at the deflated look on Alonzo's face. "Why are you here anyway, Alonzo?" he asked. He was sure that a good friend of his brother, like Alonzo, wouldn't just go seeking him out on a whim. Said cat let out an exasperated sigh. It sounded more like a really depressing moan though. "Munkustrap is busy helping Demeter with something and Cassandra went hunting for mice with Victoria, so I'm pretty much bored out of my mind." Tugger rolled his eyes as the checker colored cat once again moaned. "So let me get this straight, you came to bother me because you were_ bored_?" the Maine Coon growled. Alonzo looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Now it was Tugger's turn to sigh.

"Well at least I'm not stalking my friends just because I feel ignored!" Alonzo daringly stated. This got Tugger's attention. Alonzo grinned in triumph. "I don't exactly know whats going on between you and Misto, but it's pretty obvious that whatever it was, it has you both stressed." Tugger glared heatedly. "I am not stressed. I'm just in a bad mood." He could see that Alonzo wasn't convinced so he continued. "And, even if I was, what makes you think that Misto is? He seems pretty calm to me!" Both toms looked down from the fire escape they were perched on to see Misto practicing ballet by himself. To Tugger he looked content enough, but Alonzo knew better. He and Victoria may be only cousins of Misto's, but they acted as siblings. Misto was like a little brother to him and he knew when the Tuxedo Tom was distressed.

"Well, think what you want, Oh King of Nimrods, but following him around and watching him from a fire escape is not going to fix whatever _you_ did!"

"Now, hold on, what makes you think that this is _my_ fault?" Tugger sputtered defensively. This only earned a dead-pan look that almost would have matched Misto's. They were definitely related, but Misto's eyes were more piercing. Choosing to avoid whatever argument this would surely lead up to, he returned his gaze to Misto. In all his life he had never seen a tom move so gracefully. He would even go as far as to say that Misto was even more graceful than Victoria. The Maine Coon held his breath, watching the tuxedo cat's tail swish around as he twirled. Ending his captivating dance he slid into a perfect split. Tugger swallowed. He certainly was _flexible_ enough.

All too suddenly the moment was over, for Alonzo had chosen to start pelting him with paper balls again. "Stop staring, you lecherous fathead, you look like an idiot." Alonzo muttered. Glaring, Tugger was quick to point out that his head was not fat, but his hair was in fact _poofy_. This only made Alonzo giggle.

Pelting Tugger with his last paper ball Alonzo stood to leave. "Well, Tug, I hate to _rile and run_, but it seems that my fun must come to an end. Cassandra should be back by now. Oh and you should probably hurry and get started." Tugger's face twisted with confusion. "Started with what exactly?" he inquired. Alonzo sighed in annoyance, but decided to answer him nonetheless. "Get started with looking for Misto! You can't expect to fix whatever the problem is with him missing now, can you?"

Finally following Alonzo's line of vision he found that the ally way, which had previously been inhabited by Quaxo Mistoffelees, was now empty.

"Huh, where did he go?"

Obviously expecting an anwer, Tugger turned back to Alonzo, only to find that he had run off as well.

'_Maybe it's hereditary_.' he thought as he descended down the fire escape. This was not going to be easy.


	5. Calico Got Your Tongue?

The Sun and Moon

This is a CATS slash-fic so if your not into that sort of thing...well then what the fuck are you doing reading this. The pairing is Tugger/Misto so let's have our selves a go-go and get on with the show-show...ACTION!

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS.

* * *

"Oh come on Misto, just one magic trick!" Mistoffelees had to give the kittens props. It was indeed very hard to resist their pleas when they looked at you with those big doe eyes. He should know, since it wasn't too long ago that he would use the same trick on his owner when he wanted an extra anchovy.

"Not now, I'm tired." His response was quickly followed by disappointed whining. It was starting to get on his nerves. He was very close to just getting up and leaving when a soft yet assertive voice came from the sea of kits. "Please, cousin. It's just one trick!" He hadn't even noticed Victoria joining the group. This certainly came as a problem to the magician. He was as amazed as ever at the way she could sweetly ask for something and still sound so demanding. All the same he still couldn't tell his little cousin no. Finally giving in he pulled a tattered porcelain doll from the car trunk he was sitting on. Said doll was wearing a small top hat that was just the right size for the miniature magician. The kittens watched in anticipation as he shoved his whole arm into the hat. To anyone paying attention it would seem very doubtful that an arm would be able to fit in such a small hat, but this was all part of the magic. Squeals and sounds of awe came from the kittens when he pulled out a beautiful dove. Misto smiled brightly believing that he would finally be able to have some peace now that the excitable kits seemed satisfied. Apparently that was not the case.

"Do another one!" squealed Etcetera. It didn't take long for the others to agree in union. Misto once again felt annoyance toward the kits. All he wanted was some peace and quiet. A sly smirk came across his lips when an idea hit him. "All right, I'll do another trick." he said reassuringly. The kits were finally silent as they waited for him to start. Giving them a sardonic grin he once again put his arm in the hat, but this time he pushed it in all the way up to his shoulder. When he pulled it out again the junk yard was filled with terrified screams. Misto's arm was missing. It was completely gone, or at least that was how it had looked to the kits that were now running away in panic. Even Victoria fled at the sight of the missing limb.

Laughing in his triumph Mistoffelees magicked his arm back into view. It had been a very simple allusion. He was quite surprised that they had fallen for it. He was finally able to relax. Unfortunately, along with relaxation came thoughts. Laying down on the car trunk he let his thoughts drift toward the previous days fiasco. Why couldn't things ever go smoothly. All he had wanted to do was clear the air with Tugger and he practically got the both of them killed...twice. He'd been hoping that the Maine Coone wouldn't pursue the subject after they'd parted ways, but apparently that was hoping for too much ,because the persistent tom had been following him around _all day_. Just moments ago he had spotted Tugger up on a fire-escape with his cousin. From the looks of it Tugger was close to murdering the tom. Mistoffelees wasn't even close to being intimidated by Tugger, but he really wasn't in the mood to deal with an angry Prima Donna. So the question was how he could get through the day without bumping into Tugger. He wasn't able to come up with an answer before he was interrupted by a pair of obnoxiously laughing calico cats.

"Woooow, Misty, you sure know 'ow to scare 'em off." Mungojerrie jeered gleefully. "Per' aps he's more of a snake charmer than a lady charmer, eh, Teazer?" Misto sat petrified as Rumpleteazer snaked her arms around his neck from behind. "Oh, I dunno, Mungo, I still say he's a pretty cute one, if I might say so me self!" Now it was the male thief's turn to place his arm contently around Misto's shoulders. "You may say so, dear sister!"

Misto was quickly getting uncomfortable with the situation and this fact was not at all lost on the two offending calicoes. They had been doing this for a month now and they knew exactly which buttons to push to set the pretty little magician off. After all, what was the point of having a new toy if you didn't know how to play with it.

Unfortunately, all Mistoffelees knew was that one day they had randomly started bothering him and now they just wouldn't go away. It was infuriating. "Aww, come on ,Misty, dun make such a sour face. We only want to spend some time wiv our favorite lil magic maker. You keep glaring at us loik tha' an we're gonna end up cryin'" Mungojerrie said in a hurt tone. But, Misto new better. He'd yelled and insulted these two miscreants before and they didn't even shed a tear. They just laughed until he got fed up and walked away and when they finally stopped their giggling they pursued him again. It was like a never ending cycle.

"Sooo, Misty, wot's wiv you askin' that lady's man on a date an' not invitin' us, hmm?" Mungo asked in a very scrutinizing manner. His female doppelganger was quick to join in on the accusations. "Yeah, we could 'ave done wiv a good free meal too!" Misto was now feeling very much like a dear in headlights. "How did you know about that?" he asked trying not to sound rattled. The two calicoes grinned mischievously.

"We 'ave our sources dun we ,Mungo!"

"That we do, Teazer!"

"An' we also know tha' you've been avoidin' said lady's man, 'asn't he Mungo?"

"Loik the fleas, dear sister!"

"Where exactly are you going with this?" Misto interjected. The twin's grins grew wider. It was quite unsettling for young magician. "Well," Mungo started before his sister could blab out their plans,"We just so 'appen to 'ave 'eard from a very reliable source that the Rum Tum Tugger is lookin' for you at this very moment." The capricious calico paused for a minute to dramatically pull a glass monocle, no doubt stolen, out of nowhere and slide it between his brow and cheek. Once he was sure that it would stay in place he cleared his throat and continued. "An seein' 'ow very obvious it is tha' you dun want ta be found, we jus' thought tha' maybe we could make a lil deal."

"I think I've heard enough." Mistoffelees said in an aggravated tone. It was obvious which direction this conversation was turning and Misto was going to have none of it. The two devious delinquents saw this and quickly tightened their grip on the magician so as to keep him captive. "Let go." Misto hissed. The felines looked at Misto and then at each other pretending to weigh their options.

"Mmmm, nah" they taunted in unison.

That had finally done it. Teazer cautiously loosened her grip as the fuming magician started thrashing about wildly. Mungojerrie wasn't so easy to knock off though. He held fast, seemingly unfazed.

Meanwhile not too far away Tugger was having just as much luck as Mistoffelees. Between terrible directions given by Tumble and a bunch of kits squealing something about Misto missing a limb he was getting generally nowhere. He was about ready to pull his mane out when he heard two familiar cockney voices coming from a distance accompanied by one very familiar threatening hiss. "Now, come on, Misty, jus' 'ere us out. All we was gonna suggest is tha' if we hide you from ol' fleas for brains, then you take us out on a romantic outing as well. We get lonely when your not aroun' ta play wiv, ya know, so we dun think it very fair tha' he gets all your company an we get nil."

"No deal!"

Mungo looked up to meet the glare aimed at him from an immensely annoyed Rum Tum Tugger. Teazer backed up a bit ,but Mungo didn't seem very put off. He simply kept his hold on the flustered magician, mentally daring Tugger to do something about it. Misto really couldn't decide how he felt about the situation. On one hand he'd be out of the twins paws. On the other hand he'd have to face the obviously angry tom who had now fixed his gaze on him.

"An' wot makes you think you 'ave any say in it?" Mungo jeered. Tugger snapped his eyes away from Mistoffelees and narrowed them at Mungo again. "I have been looking for him for the past half-hour." he said pointing at Misto. "And I don't exactly feel like continuing this irritating game of cat and mouse just because you two have nothing better to do with yourselves, thank you very much!". Mungo was about to retaliate Tugger's claim but Misto cut him off.

"Excuse me, but who are you calling a mouse" the magician demanded huffily.

"Well, from where I'm standing, you being in the clutches of two grinning calicoes makes you look very mousy." Tugger teased flirtatiously. Misto tried to put on a look of disgust but the pink staining his whiskered cheeks was unmistakable. Mungo and Teazer traded glances at the two toms and decided they had heard and seen enough. Stalking their toy was one thing, but flirting was beyond their breaking point. "Now, now, Tug, you make it sound as if we've stolen your dinner. Dun you fink you're selling Misty a lil short?" Mungo said sliding his arm possessively around Misto's slender waist. This got the flustered tom thrashing again, compelling Teazer to grab a hold of him once more. "He's worth a lot more than some silly mouse!" The male calico continued. "Yeah, he's loik a fish at least!" Teazer blurted. All eyes landed on Teazer as she struggled to cover up her mistake. "Uh, yeah...wha' I meant was...he's loik one o' them magical fishes that grant wishes when you catch 'em...right?" Mistoffelees rolled his eyes while the other two toms tried to comprehend what they had just heard. Mungo didn't even notice the stolen monocle fall comically from his face, he was in so much shock.

"I'm sorry, did you just try to compare Misto to a mythical fish?" Tugger asked dumbfounded.

"Like comparing 'im to mice is any better!" Teazer scoffed.

**"ENOUGH!"**

Before any of them could react Tugger and the twins were suddenly struck with an electrical sensation. **"IF THE TWO OF YOU DO NOT LET ME GO RIGHT NOW I SWEAR TO THE HEAVY-SIDE I AM GOING TO FRY Y-"**

"Hee ha ha -snort- heh haha oh, god, Misty stop it, tha' tickles!"

Mistoffelees couldn't believe his ears. He had just electrified the Jellicles surrounding him and two of them were laughing.

"No, no, dun stop, tha' was actually quite exhilarating. I fink my fur is standing on end." Mungo giggled ecstatically.

Taking advantage of their euphoric state of weakness Misto quickly slid out of their grasp. Tugger was quick to join his side and even quicker to demand an explanation for his singed mane. "Was that really necessary? I mean really, do you even realize how long it's going to take me to fix this?" It was obvious, though, from the look on Misto's face, that he wasn't going to get an answer. Grabbing Tugger's paw the magician began leading him back in the direction which he came from, but not before shouting back at the two giggling calicoes that if they attempted to follow him he would inform_ "Uncle Bustopher"_ of the whereabouts of his stolen monocle.

* * *

"You know, for someone whom seemed so persistent in finding me you don't really look all that interested in my company." Mistoffelees said pointedly. It was true that he didn't really feel like dealing with Tugger at the moment, but watching the narcissistic tom try to groom his singed mane wasn't something he wanted to experience for the next hour. For some odd reason he'd been hoping that Tugger would be bright enough to get straight to the point. Obviously he'd hoped for too much.

"Well, for someone that wants me to be interested in there company you seem very persistent in destroying my good looks. This is the third time you've attacked me this week. I don't know what you've heard, but I am not practiced in masochism, Misty!" Tugger replied combing through his curled bangs. Luckily enough they had managed to come across a slightly cracked hand-mirror, so making himself look presentable again was only a small challenge.

"As if I would listen to any gossip that involves you." Mistoffelees jeered cattily. Tugger paused his grooming for a moment to give Misto's reflection a questioning glance.

"Oh!...And why is that?" He asked. It was a long shot, but maybe Misto's answer would divulge the magicians reason for disliking him. It would make it a lot easier to avoid inflaming that reason any further.

"Because, any gossip that involves you is usually filled with womanizing, perversion, oh and let's not forget mindless debauchery!" Misto bluntly stated examining his claws.

And just like that Tugger's fussy preening was permanently put to a halt. It finally clicked. The looks of revulsion anytime Misto was exposed to Tugger's behavior around the female type suddenly came crashing right to the front of his memory bank. Usually he just ignored it because it was no different than any other look he was receiving at that moment, but no one was quite as good at displaying that level of disgust than the spiteful feline behind him. That was it! No other explanation.

Tugger turned away from the mirror, well and ready to ask Misto what his problem was, when another thought struck him. What was it about this little slip of a tom that made Tugger cringe at the thought of being hated by him. Taking advantage of his own moment of hesitation, Tugger examined the magician, while the other sat blissfully unaware. Even just lazing there on a torn and tattered sofa, Misto was amazingly pristine. As irritating as it was there were times when Tugger would forget that Misto was indeed male. Those embarrassing moments where he would accidentally slip back into his flirtatious persona and have to deal with a flustered and outraged Misto throwing insults at him.

Wait! Hold the anchovy, he'd found it! The missing puzzle piece. The key to this whole problem.

"You're a prude."

The accusation was so abrupt and rude that it broke through whatever thoughts Misto had been occupying himself with and brought all his undivided attention on the smirking tom beside him.

"Excuse me ,but would you mind repeating that?" Misto demanded with bared teeth.

"Not at all, in fact I can say it a little slower if you like. You. Are. A. Prude!" There was no point in holding back now. It had to be said.

"I am not a prude." Misto hissed. Tugger chuckled finding this all too amusing. The stubborn magician acted as if just because he himself said it then it had to be correct.

"Oh, you're not are you?" Tugger inquired.

"No, I'm not!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!"

"Only fools are positive!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm po...shut up."

Now it was Misto's turn to smirk, though it didn't last long. He wasn't just going to forget their present argument, and neither was Tugger. "Fine, have it your way. Live in denial if you like." The Maine Coon mocked teasingly. He couldn't help himself. The chance to mess with this easily angered tom was just too good to pass up.

Eyes burning with midnight blue fire, Mistoffelees swung his claws at Tugger's surprised face. He easily managed to avoid it, but only by a few inches. "Easy, Misto! No need to get violent." Misto ceased his violent swiping of the air, but continued glaring as fiercely as he could. "I AM NOT IN DENIAL" he barked.

Tugger was quickly getting annoyed with the younger tom's attitude. He was making a mountain out of a mole hill. "So, you say you're not a prude and you're not in denial? Well, then I guess we can add "not a liar" to the list too, right?"

**"I HATE YOU!"** Misto yelled with disdain.

"And there you go, lying again! If you hate me as much as you say you do, then why were you trying so hard to apologize for hurting me? If you hate me SO MUCH then why are we still in each others presence, Misto?"

The addressed tom glared at Tugger with resolve. "That problem is easily remedied." he replied icily. With that said, he quickly stood to leave, but not before a strong hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him face to face with the determined Maine Coon. With one look into Misto's midnight blue eyes Tugger pulled the younger Tom into a passionate kiss. Mistoffelees's eyes widened to a point that he would have thought comical if it weren't for the fact that Tugger's mouth was on his. As soon as the Maine Coon slipped his tongue passed Misto's pale lips, all rationality left the magicians mind. Eyes now closed in the moment of passion Misto used his own tongue to battle Tugger's stronger one in what seemed to be a fight for dominance. Seemingly against their owners will, two black furred arms made their way around Tugger's neck. Tugger taking this a sign of acceptance snaked his own muscular arms around Misto's slim waist. Unfortunately, this action brought Mistoffelees crashing back down to earth. Previous "warm and fuzzy" feelings left him and were replaced with "nauseous and confused" as the reality of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks.

_**What in Deuteronomy's name was he doing?**_

Using all of his strength he quickly pulled himself from the larger tom's inviting arms and made a run for it. He didn't know where he was running and he didn't care, so long as it got him away from Tugger.

As for the Maine Coon whom had just been spurned, Tugger was just trying to wrap his mind around what he had just done. Had he really just made out with Misto? The tingling feeling on his lips said yes, but his brain told him that the pipe water was starting to take affect again.

Standing there for a few more seconds watching the back of the retreating magician, Tugger smirked. Well, whatever it was, his instincts agreed with it. And as a tom who didn't use his brain much, who was he to argue with something as mindless and irrational as instincts. Besides, Mistoffelees may have had the last word, but to Tugger actions spoke louder than words. That kiss spoke at volumes.

With one last look in Misto's direction Tugger made way for his den, more or less intent on getting a good night sleep. Passing a few cardboard boxes he failed to notice two prying pairs of eyes watching him as he left.

Now if anyone observed these eyes closely they would be able to determine that they had a soft brownish honey color to them. But, if you were able to sense the emotions coming from these relentlessly staring eyes you would know that Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were feeling very green-eyed after watching the events before them. No doubt about it. _They were jealous._


End file.
